This invention relates to bourdon gauges, and in particular relates to a bourdon gauge which can be manually adjusted without affecting the accuracy of the gauge.
Currently, at least two different types of bourdon gauges are on the market, but both have problems concerning the adjustability thereof. A first type of conventional bourdon gauge, as seen in FIG. 4-A and 4-B, provides no convenient method of manual adjustment or zeroing the gauge for the user. Therefore, if a gauge somehow was out of alignment or not properly zeroed, there was no choice but to replace the gauge or send it back to the manufacturer for repair. A second type of bourdon gauge, which is commonly seen in the United States, is adjustable, but due to the structure of the adjustment mechanism, the needle's or (pointer's) axle was inherently deflected if the needle were adjusted. This type of Bourdon gauge can be seen in FIG. 5-A, 5-B, and 5-C. Note that the center of the gauge is not fixed and thereby would be subject to movement with respect to the face of the gauge. Obviously, this would cause inaccuracies in the reading of the gauge.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.